Typical arrowheads are mounted in front of an arrow shaft. For example, typically arrowheads are secured to an insert that is glued or otherwise secured into the interior of the front end of the arrow shaft. An example arrowhead having this type of configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,348, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The arrowhead mounting configuration described above typically requires a high level of concentricity tolerance to keep the arrowhead centered with the arrow. If concentricity is out of tolerance, the arrow will not follow a straight path during flight. Moreover, the mounting configuration can result in damaged arrow shafts when hard objects are impacted by the arrowhead.